Inappropriate
by Verse Ranger
Summary: Scenes from the time between Bound and Daemons.
1. Chapter 1

A conversation in a corridor. In the aftermath of the incident with the Orion women, Trip's departure for Columbia is imminent. As the crew prepares to bid him farewell, Malcolm and Hoshi discuss his departure and the significance of the presence or absence of another crew member.

This is un-betaed. Any errors are entirely my own.

 **Disclaimers**

 _Star Trek: Enterprise_ and its characters are copyright CBS/Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended by me. This work is solely for the purpose of entertainment and is not for profit.

 **Inappropriate**

Lieutenant Reed stood with his back against the corridor bulkhead, a dour look on his face and his arms folded. Almost everyone present, which was most of the Enterprise crew, assumed his sour mood was from the fact that nearly three quarters of the crew had jammed themselves into the single corridor leading to the shuttle bay. It was a security officer's nightmare. Once well placed device could incapacitate the ship by disabling much of the crew.

There was one member of the crew who knew that Lieutenant Reed's current mood had more to do with the circumstances of the crew gathering, rather than the number of them packed into a single corridor. Ensign Sato stood next to him with her arms folded as well and finally could not keep silent any longer. In a quiet, almost pleading tone she said, "Malcolm. Snap out of it."

Letting her speak to him like that was totally inappropriate, he knew it. He just couldn't bring himself to say anything about it. _How long has she been calling me Malcolm in uniform? Since Trip left the first time probably._ But there were so many ways she could say his name, and he never got tired of hearing her say it. So he answered with the first thing that came to his mind. "She isn't even here. It's just like last time, when she didn't even show up to his farewell party."

Hoshi narrowed her eyes and spoke deliberately this time, "She had breakfast with Trip and the Captain this morning."

Malcolm looked at her sideways through tightened eyes.

"And she said goodbye to him in person in his quarters before he left last time." She added.

Malcolm's expression changed slightly, pursing his lips a little. "How do you know that?"

Hoshi hesitated a moment, not sure how much she should actually reveal about how she knew "I… just do." Then she just shrugged her shoulders a little, deciding that she could trust Malcom. "Maybe it's just a lingering effect of the mind meld." She paused for a moment then continued in a low, but even tone, "The point is, she's not just blowing him off."

In lieu of making a slightly off color comment about what he wished T'Pol was doing for Trip, Malcom simply grunted "Sure."

Hoshi leaned in close to him so her lips were just a few millimeters from his ear and said in a low but sharp tone, "Malcolm." His name came out as almost a single syllable. She waited just a second to let her tone sink in then said, "Stop being like this."

Malcolm suddenly realized that her shoulder was pressed against his as she leaned in to whisper in his ear. _This is so inappropriate_ , he thought as he noticed a couple of his armory crew looking his direction. But that wasn't the real problem. The real problem was she was right. She was always right when it came to this sort of thing. His hard shell cracked, and he admitted the truth. "It's just that yesterday, it was just like old times. The four of us were in Sick Bay all laughing, well, three of us were laughing. T'Pol was even trying to make jokes. And now Trip's leaving again."

Hoshi pulled back a little from his ear to a more 'appropriate' distance. "And you're going to miss him."

Malcolm merely nodded.

She softened a little and said in a more mellow tone, "She's going to miss him too."

"She sure doesn't act like it," he grumbled in response.

Hoshi narrowed her eyes again. _Now he's just playing dumb_. "She's Vulcan. They don't express their emotions."

Malcolm responded to her admonition with a sharper tone in his voice. "Fair enough, but you don't know what I know. You weren't there. You didn't spend a week with him when he came back from Vulcan."

Hoshi's eyes remained narrow, but her expression changed. Now she was curious. _Let's see if he takes the bait_. "Fair enough... But I know things you don't know too."

It was hard for him to look at her directly when they argued like this, but he turned to face her. As much as he hated to admit it, he found her incredibly sexy when she was passionate about something, and a gentleman didn't entertain thoughts like that about a female colleague or close friend. It was difficult for him to concentrate the moment he looked into her eyes, but he managed to say in an even tone. "Fair enough… Maybe we should discuss it… Maybe over lunch."

A warm smile crossed Hoshi's lips as she responded, "Maybe we should."

 **Author's Notes** : This is just a little scene that is part of a larger project that has been languishing. I figured I would just post is as is.


	2. Chapter 2

The crew has a rare opportunity to celebrate.

Once again, unbetaed, and yes, I am unashamedly borrowing the title from JRR.

All standard disclaimers for Enterprise apply.

 **An Unexpected Party**

The normal dinner service had been canceled for the event. The mess hall tables and chairs had been stored, and a buffet style meal set out instead of the normal menu options. As much of the crew that could attend was present, and chatting amongst themselves quietly. The main topic of discussion was why they had all been called together. Chef had kept everyone way from the buffet table simply stating "Captain's orders. No one eats until after." After what, still wasn't clear. The general atmosphere was positive. But there was a rumor that both long range and short range coms had gone down in the last hour, and that just seemed par for the course since Commander Tucker had left the ship for _Columbia_ a few weeks ago. Spacers tended to be just as superstitious as old time sailors and pilots, and everyone had taken Trip's immediate return to _Columbia_ that morning as a bad omen.

At precisely 18:30 hours ship time, the door to the Captain's Mess opened and Captain Archer strode in, followed by Commander T'Pol, Lieutenant Reed, and Ensigns Sato and Mayweather. The group came to a halt with Reed at the center of the far wall, facing the crowd. The murmuring in the room died down, and the Captain began to speak. "I know it seems like a long time since we've had something to celebrate, but today I do have an important event to announce. Under Starfleet regulations, given our current challenges with the loss of communications with Starfleet Headquarters, I have it within my authority to promote individuals to fill key leadership positions. And that's what I am going to do right now. Commander T'Pol, publish the orders."

T'Pol brought herself to attention, mustering all the height her smaller frame could achieve, while holding the PADD with the electronic form of the orders on out at arm's length. This was the appropriate posture she had determined through her research for delivering such a pronouncement. Once in position, she spoke with deliberate cadence and a clear and clipped tone:

"Attention to orders." All the personnel in the mess hall quickly snapped to attention. "The President of the United Earth has reposed special trust and confidence in the valor, fidelity, and technical competence of Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. In view of these qualities, his demonstrated potential for greater responsibility, and the _exigent circumstances_ of our current situation, I hereby brevet him to the rank of Commander, effective immediately, and in force until revoked by higher headquarters. Signed, Jonathan Archer, Captain, Officer Commanding, United Earth Ship _Enterprise_." As her research had indicated the reading of the document was an important element of this ritual, despite the fact that her memory was more than sufficient to repeat the words without assistance, she had remained focused on the screen of the PADD, and was taken by surprise when the assembled crowd broke into loud, spontaneous applause, with a few shouts as well being heard, briefly raising both her eyebrows rather high up her forehead, before regaining her composure.

The Captain held his hand up to the crowd and tried to calm them despite the huge smile on his face. "Wait… Wait. It's not official yet." Then, assuming a very official tone, he continued "Mister Reed, Front and Center!" Reed took two steps forward, then executed and crisp 90 degree facing movement to the right, as the Captain stepped in front of him. Archer reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, rectangular rank pip and then held it out at arm's length to the assembled crew, then moved to slide it into place next to the two pips already on the front of Reed's uniform. He then resumed the position of attention and nodded to Reed, who quickly rendered a sharp hand salute, which the Captain immediately returned with a quick flick of the wrist. Once Commander Reed dropped his salute, Archer turned to the crowd in the mess hall and said, "Now, it's official." Almost instantaneously, the applause re-erupted.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jon could see that T'Pol was still standing at attention with the PADD at arm's length. She was clearly uncertain as to what she was supposed to do at this point, so he turned to look over his shoulder at her and nodded, hoping she would get the message that she could relax. She clearly did, and he watched her lower her arm with the PADD in it and then retreat with as much haste as dignity would allow her from the tumult of human celebration. Then turning back to Malcolm, he smiled broadly again, and put his hand forward. They shook hands firmly, as Archer said "Congratulations Commander." Malcolm simply nodded in return, but a smile emerged on his face, replacing the fully professional mask he had worn up to that point. As soon as the Captain released his hand, Travis maneuvered in and was offering his.

While Travis was shaking his hand, Malcolm felt another hand on his right shoulder and turn to hear the Captain say to him over the din of conversation "When you're done glad-handing here, come join me and T'Pol and in the Captain's mess for dinner." Malcolm nodded, and turned to nod to Travis as well, then turned to the left to see people walking forward to shake his hand. As he turned to face the crowd, he saw Hoshi standing just to his left, a huge smile on her face and her entire body seemed to vibrate with excitement. He felt his smile broadening into a wide grin, and suddenly realized he had no idea if he should shake her hand or hug her. While Malcolm stood there frozen by the sudden dilemma he faced, Hoshi stepped up to him and made his decision for him, grabbing his left forearm with both hands and leaning over up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek and then whispered "Congratulations Malcom" in his ear. Her conduct was thoroughly inappropriate, but he couldn't keep himself from enjoying it, or prevent a slight blush from emerging on his cheeks.

Jon had stopped and turned to take one last look at the entire scene just in time to see Hoshi lean up and kiss Malcom. He knew her well enough to know what that gesture meant. He remembered when she had been that taken with him. But that was seven years ago, when she had been a seventeen year old language prodigy finishing her PhD and looking for the next great challenge in her life, and he had been the man Admiral Forest had sent out to look for Earth's best and brightest to serve on _Enterprise_. He stopped and watched as she planted herself at Malcolm's left elbow and took up her unofficial role as the ship's protocol officer, making sure no one lingered too long shaking his hand. Archer felt a pang of something. He wasn't prepared to admit it might be jealousy, but maybe regret. The timing had just never been right for them to find out what the possibilities really were. He wondered if Malcolm was swift enough on the uptake to realize the real reason she was standing there. _Do I want him to realize why she's standing there,_ Jon wondered for a moment, then shook his head slightly, and turned to walk the few steps to the Captain's dining room.

 **Author's note** : Another little vignette from this stalled project. I think it works as a stand-alone as well, so I thought I would share.


End file.
